Christmas in the PrentissJareau Household
by alex-1310
Summary: Just a little Christmas Story for those JJ/Emily lovers!


A/N: I know Christmas Day is over with but I still wanted to put this story out there. Just a little something for the JJ/Emily lovers!!

Just a background on the family. They have three children: Jenna Elizabeth Jareau-8

Prentiss Ethan Jareau (Ethan)-5

Jacob Derek Jareau-3

Just so you understand-Emily was a surrogate for JJ, therefore she gave birth to Jenna (So that they could feel more like the two of them were having a baby together)…JJ was a surrogate for Emily, therefore giving birth to Ethan… Then JJ gave birth to Jacob carrying him herself-They used the same donor for all three children…So bottom line-technically Jenna and Jacob have JJ's genes and Ethan has Emily's genes.

**Christmas in the Prentiss-Jareau Household**

"Mommy, mommy. Come on get up! You said we was gonna get a Christmas tree today!" the little five year old boy yelled as he jumped on the bed between his mothers.

"Hmmm" was the only sound that came from Emily as she turned her head away from her son.

"MOMMY!" he yelled again before jumping onto Emily's back with a thud.

"Umph. Prentiss Ethan Jareau that was uncalled for." Emily said as she woke up a little more.

"Well if you would stop ruff-housing with him, he wouldn't do things like that" JJ said to Emily

"Come on mommy, you promised" the boy said again, sitting on Emily's back

"He's right Em, you did promise" JJ said, taking her son's side, then she rolled over onto her side to look at Emily and her son, "Okay Ethan go get the gang up and we will meet you downstairs for breakfast"

"YAY! Thanks mommy" he said leaping off of Emily. Before he jumped off of the bed he jumped over to JJ and kissed her before jumping over her and off the bed.

After he had run out of the bedroom JJ rolled closer to Emily and whispered into ear, "Come on baby, you heard your son. He's ready to go tree shopping right now" she smiled

Emily mumbled something else that JJ couldn't understand before she pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh no you don't babe. I love you, but you are not getting out of tree shopping. You are the one who promised him we would go today" JJ told her as she sat up and pulled the covers off of Emily.

"Uggh, baby, I cannot believe you just did that" Emily whined as she rolled over onto her back.

JJ shrugged her shoulders as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. Emily took that moment to roll over onto her right side to look at the clock.

"Oh my God. Jennifer Ann Jareau it is only 7am, on a Saturday" Emily shouted, shocked, before pulling the covers back over her and curling up into a ball.

JJ came out of the bathroom and shook her head at Emily.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss you better get your ass out of bed right now or you will go the rest of this year without getting any from me" said JJ sternly as she walked by the bed, watching as Emily shot out of bed and mumbled, most likely curse words, all the way to the bathroom.

Some twenty minutes later Emily and JJ were both downstairs finishing up the last of the breakfast when Ethan came tearing into the kitchen, running right for Emily and didn't stop until he made contact with her legs, wrapping both his little arms around her legs and standing on her feet, so that when Emily walked around the kitchen, Ethan was attached to her.

"I'm super excited about getting a Christmas tree mommy" he said to both of his mothers

"Well you better be after waking me up at 7am on a Saturday" stated Emily, but as she looked down seriously at her son, she couldn't help but smile, because he was looking up at her with those big brown eyes of his that she just couldn't say no to.

She bent down and picked him up giving him a huge hug, "Did I tell you I love you buddy?"

He shook his head no, so she smiled, "Well I love you"

"I love you too mommy, now can we go" he asked with an inquisitive look on his face

Emily laughed as she set him down, "Breakfast first"

He ran over to the table and jumped up onto his chair before yelling, "JENNA! JACOB! Hurry up"

JJ and Emily exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"How does he always get his way?" Emily asked as she looked at JJ

"Because he inherited not only your brown hair and eyes, but also your facial expressions, which works in his favor when it comes to pouting" answered JJ

Before Emily could object two more children came filing in.

"Mom this is an outrage, it is 730am on a Saturday. Why can't we go tree shopping later? I want to go back to bed" the eight year old blonde hair, blue eyed girl said as she stared down both of her mothers.

"Honey I completely agree with you 110%" Emily told her daughter as she walked by her and kissed her head.

JJ shook her head at the two of them before saying, "Just wait, an hour from now you will be laughing and fighting over what tree you want to get"

"Whatever" Jenna said as she went to take her seat next to her brother

JJ took that moment to look from Jenna to Emily and shake her head, "And that my dear is your daughter to a T. She might look like me, but that attitude is totally you when it comes to mornings"

Emily feigned hurt before going to sit down next to two of her children.

As JJ stood in the kitchen pouring glasses of orange juice, the youngest child, Jacob, walked up to JJ and began to pull on JJ's pants leg.

She looked down and he was smiling up at her with his arms outstretched. She couldn't help but smile at his ruffled blonde hair and his deep brown eyes. She bent down and scooped up the three year old boy. As she did his little arms wrapped around her neck and he whispered, "I wuv you mama"

"I love you too Jacob" as she kissed his cheek before carrying him over to the table and sitting him down on his booster seat.

Some twenty minutes later they finally made it to the tree park, where they got to walk around to find the tree that they wanted. Ethan took off in a dead sprint from tree to tree trying to find the perfect one, while Emily did her best to keep an eye on him, while JJ walked slower making sure to keep a tight hold on Jacob's hand, and Jenna quietly sulked, following behind JJ and Jacob.

"Mommy come look at this one!" Ethan said excitedly to JJ

"Okay we're coming" she replied as she and Jacob caught up to him and Emily.

"What do you think mommy?" Ethan asked smiling at the tree and then from one mother to the other

"I think it looks like an awesome tree sweetie" answered JJ, before looking down at Jacob, "What do you think Jake?"

The youngest nodded his head, in agreement with his brother, "I wike it"

"Jenna?" JJ questioned as she turned around to look at their oldest child

She just shrugged her shoulders, without answering.

"Jenna Elizabeth Jareau you had better get in the Christmas spirit and-"began JJ before being cut off by Emily

"Hey Jen, will you walk with me for a minute, please" asked Emily

Jenna shrugged her shoulders again, before walking over to her mom and the two of them began to walk through the forest of trees.

Emily threw one of her arms around her eight year old daughter's shoulders, pulling her closer to her.

"Baby I know there is something bothering you. You love Christmas, usually you and Ethan are both begging to go tree shopping. And you can't wait to get back and decorate and bake cookies" Emily stated

"I'm getting too big for this stuff" she stated without looking up at Emily

"Sweetie you're eight. I grew out of Christmas when I was in my twenties. But I found it again when I met your mother. And if you haven't noticed, we still love Christmas. So what gives?" she asked, stopping to look down at her daughter

Without looking up her mother Jenna spoke quietly, "I don't want you to get hurt again"

That statement threw Emily for a loop as she looked down at her daughter and could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby, nothing's going to happen to me or your mom"

"But last year you got hurt" the little girl stated still looking down at the ground.

Emily took her hand and lifted her daughter's chin so that they could look into each others eyes.

"Baby your mom and I aren't even working this Christmas, no matter what, okay. Everything's going to be okay this year. I promise."

"I love you mommy" Jenna said as she threw her arms around Emily's waist

Emily wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I love you too baby girl"

"Now can we go buy a tree and get back inside where it's warm" questioned Emily as she looked down at her daughter who was smiling up at her

"I guess, but only if I get to make all of the family decisions from now on" Jenna stated seriously

Emily shook her head and laughed as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pretended to drag her away, "You young lady sound just like your mother"

"That's why you love me so much" laughed Jenna as she smiled up at her mother.

They finally all made it back to their house and while Emily and Ethan sprayed the tree off in the garage, before standing it up in there to dry off, JJ and Jenna got all of the boxes with the Christmas decorations out and began to separate things.

When Emily and Ethan finally made it back into the house, Emily could see Christmas lights, ornaments, and different decorations strewn about, as if JJ was trying to remember where they had been place last year.

"Jayj, honey, you don't have to put the decorations in the same places every year, you know. You can switch it up a little"

JJ came around the corner into the living room with a look on her face, telling Emily to not question what she was doing.

"Okay well I am just going to go outside and start hanging some lights on the house" Emily said as she turned around to walk back out.

"Wait for me mama" Ethan shouted as he turned to follow his mother

"If you're coming with me you need your hat and a jacket" she told him

"Okee dokee" he replied before running to the couch and grabbing his jacket and his black beanie.

JJ just shook her head as she watched Emily and her 'mini me' walk out the front door to brave the freezing cold just to hang some lights.

"I wanna go too" Jake whined as he watched his brother and mother walk out the front door.

"Jake it's too cold out there buddy. And it's probably going to start snowing again any minute now" JJ told her son.

"Pwease" he begged as he began to jump up and down, with a pouty lip

"Fine, but you are going to have to put on more clothes than that" she said looking at the three year old, who only had blue jeans and a long sleeve blue t-shirt, with a red short sleeve t-shirt over the long sleeve one.

"Okay" answered Jacob, as he ran to the entry closet and reached up to open the door. JJ watched, as her youngest son entered the closet before coming out with his black sweatshirt and blue jacket.

He walked back over to JJ and looked up at her, "These okay?"

"Yeah baby" she smiled down at her son, before helping him get the sweatshirt on, and then the jacket.

"Now you need a scarf and a beanie" she told him as she walked over to the couch and grabbed his blue beanie and blue scarf.

"There ya go sport. Go brave the cold with your mom and brother" JJ said as she swatted him on the bottom as he turned to run out the front door.

When Jacob made it out to the front porch Emily and Ethan were just setting up the ladder and Emily couldn't help but smile at her youngest son. He was so bundled up that she was afraid if he fell over he wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Hey little man, I'm not sure that your mother put enough clothes on you" stated Emily

The little boy just smiled at her as he slowly made it down the steps of the front porch into the yard, which was covered in about 4 inches of snow.

Jacob made his way over to his mother and brother and attempted to hand Emily the strand of lights while Ethan held the ladder. About fifteen minutes into hanging the lights outside it began to snow, which of course distracted both of the boys.

"Guys I need you to focus here, okay? We have a little bit more lights to hang and then we can play in the snow, okay?" Emily said to both of her sons, looking down from the ladder to see if they were even paying attention, which of course they weren't.

She couldn't blame them though. She just smiled and rolled her eyes at the two boys as they began to throw snowballs at each other. She turned her attention back to hanging the last of the lights across the rooftop and had just reached the end of the house when she heard giggling turn to straight out laughter. She turned and looked down from the ladder and saw Jacob lying in the snow on his back, flailing his arms and legs, in an attempt to get up. Emily laughed out loud as she watched him, and then turned her attention to Ethan as he tried to help his brother up, but to no avail. Instead he ended up face down in the snow, causing Emily to laugh even harder as she began to climb down from the ladder. Once she made it back onto the ground she walked over to her two boys and stood over them.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" she questioned with a smile

"Mama help" Jacob stated, trying to move again

Emily laughed, but gave in as she reached one hand each out to both boys, then counting to three before jerking them both so that they would fly in the air before landing on their feet.

All three of them laughed before Jacob stated, "That was fun!"

Emily continued to laugh at him until she got whacked in the side of the face by a snowball from Ethan. She turned to him with a look that told him he had better run while he had the chance.

"Prentiss Ethan Jaruea don't you even think for one second that you are going to get away with that" she told him as she picked up a snowball and began to chase him through the front yard.

"Help Jake! Hurry take her down with a snowball" Ethan yelled to his little brother

But it was too late Emily released her snowball and it made contact with the back of Ethan's head and he fell to the ground dramatically, pretending that he was dying and Emily and Jake couldn't help but laugh even harder, as the snow began to come down faster and thicker.

Then when Emily wasn't looking Jacob made a snowball and got her attention.

"Mama wook"

Emily turned to look at Jacob and was greeted with a snowball to her face, which he and Ethan thought was hilarious.

"Oh now you've done it little man" Emily stated as she got up and went after Jacob

Jake turned and started to run as fast as his little legs would take him, but with all the clothes he had on, the snow that was already on the ground, and the amount that was falling from the sky, he tripped and fell face first into the snow. Emily made it to him and rolled him over, only to find him laughing before Emily grabbed his ankles and began to drag him through the snow, causing him to laugh louder.

Not one minute later JJ opened the front door to see what was going on only to find her wife and sons goofing around in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Emily! It's freezing out here and you have both of them out there playing in a snowstorm?" JJ pointed out

Emily looked from one son to the other before replying, "They started it"

JJ smiled and rolled her eyes before telling them to pick everything up and come inside.

So the three of them put the ladder and leftover lights back into the garage before going inside and peeling off the layers of clothing. Emily was still in the process of getting some of Jacob's layers off when JJ came into the entry hall with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Babe I don't think you put enough clothes on the boy" Emily told JJ teasingly

"Well I knew you guys were going to end up playing in the snow so I thought it would be better if he was thick enough that it didn't get through his clothing" JJ replied

"Well it seems it worked in his favor in that way then. But you know how it didn't work in his favor?" asked Emily

JJ rolled her eyes before saying, "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me"

Emily smiled and nodded her head, "I am. Anyways it doesn't work in the boys favor when he's trying to outrun someone, falls, and then rolls around and can't get up because he has too many clothes on"

JJ couldn't help but smile as she pictured her three year old son out there flailing in the snow, "No"

Emily nodded, "Oh yeah. It had the Christmas Story written all over it"

JJ looked from Emily to Jacob before laughing, "I'm sorry buddy" she told her youngest son

He just shrugged his shoulders before taking his sippy cup of hot chocolate and walking into the living room.

"I'm going to start a fire" said Emily as she turned to walk back out the front door.

She returned a few minutes later with some logs and started a fire as all five of them snuggled up in front of the fireplace with their hot chocolate and Christmas music playing.

It was a portrait that Emily wished she could have had a picture of. She was leaning against the couch and Jenna was snuggled into her side. JJ was laying on her back with her head on Emily's lap. Ethan was lying on his back with his head on JJ's stomach and Jacob was lying on his back with his head on Ethan's stomach. Emily couldn't help but smile as she looked down at all of them.

Somewhat later JJ was looking up at Emily and smiled, before saying,

"I love you"

Emily returned the smile as she responded with, "I love you too"

Ethan started giggling, before he became overly dramatic once again, as he threw his arms out saying, "I love everyone!"

Emily and JJ just laughed, before they both began to tickle him causing him to laugh even harder. Then JJ asked everyone if they were ready to start decorating the tree.

Everyone jumped up and began to get the supplies needed. Emily began the task of putting on the lights with the extra help from Ethan and Jacob as they both held onto the strands, making sure to leave enough slack for their mother to get the lights into all the right places.

Meanwhile JJ and Jenna began to pop popcorn and began stringing that together. Emily finished stringing the lights on the tree at about the same time JJ and Jenna finished putting the popcorn on a string.

Then JJ began to put the gold beads on the tree, while Emily helped the kids sort out their ornaments.

Once JJ was finished it was the kids turn to put the popcorn on the tree, while JJ and Emily observed.

Finally it was time for the ornaments. Each child had their special ornaments they had acquired over the years, whether it be from family or friends or even each other.

From the moment Garcia had found out that Emily was pregnant with Jenna, she had began a process of finding the perfect baby ornament. Then after she had been born Garcia had taken a picture of the baby and made an ornament with baby Jenna on it. It had become a tradition ever since for every child. And every year since then Garcia always gives Emily and JJ a new ornament with an updated picture.

They all sang and danced along to the Christmas music as they hung the ornaments on the tree. Emily and Ethan even put on a show as they danced together to 'Rockin around the Christmas Tree,' getting everybody to laugh at them.

When they finished with the ornaments they all stood back and looked at the tree. JJ looked at Emily and said,

"Well that just leaves one thing left"

Before Emily could reply, Jacob spoke up, "Da anguw"

JJ laughed as she looked down at her son, "It's angel, sweetie"

"Dats what I says" he responded as he looked up at his mother, confused.

"Okay whose turn is it this year to place the angel on top of the tree?" questioned JJ as she looked from her children to Emily.

"Jenna did it last year" Ethan piped up

"Okay buddy, so this year it will be your turn and next year it will be Jacob's" stated JJ

Ethan nodded his head vigorously as he walked over to the box with the angel and carefully extracted it from the box, before carrying it with the utmost care back over to where Emily was standing next to the tree.

Emily smiled down at him before asking, "Ready?"

"Yep" he nodded

She picked him up and held him as high as she could so that he could reach the top of the tree. Once he placed the angel up there Emily slowly lowered him before letting him rest on her left shoulder. Then she turned around and JJ snapped a picture of the two of them with a huge smile on her face. Then she said,

"Okay let's get a family portrait in front of the tree"

JJ set up the camera and then ran to stand on Emily's right side so that they could still wrap an arm around each other. Jenna then stood centered in front of her mothers. But then Jacob outstretched his arms to JJ and said,

"Up"

JJ knew what he wanted so she bent down and picked him up quickly before placing him on her right shoulder and then wrapping her free arm around Emily, just as the camera snapped a picture of the family.

Before they knew it Christmas Eve was upon them and they were all getting ready for church. Emily had already showered and gotten dressed and was now attempting to get the boys ready while JJ was still getting ready.

Emily finally got the boys ready, so she walked out of their room and down the hall to Jenna's room. She knocked lightly and heard her daughter answer. When Emily walked in she couldn't help but smile when she saw her eight year old daughter dressed in a long sleeve scarlet colored dress with black stockings and black slip on shoes. She had the sides of her hair pulled up, thanks to JJ who had helped her before getting ready herself.

"You look beautiful baby" Emily told her

Jenna blushed slightly, before looking at the floor, "Thanks mom"

"Now shall we go see if your mother is ready?" questioned Emily, with a raised eyebrow, which caused Jenna to laugh.

"She's probably not" the eight year old stated

"I know, but you could at least humor me" smiled Emily as she walked out of that bedroom and they made their way down to the end of the hallway where her and JJ's room was.

They walked into the room to find JJ dressed in a deep blue long sleeve dress with black heels. Her hair was also pulled up on the sides, but had some slight curl to it. Emily just stopped and stared at her. JJ saw her and smiled,

"What's wrong Em?"

Emily shook her head, "Nothing…You just look beautiful"

"Well your not so bad yourself, sexy" retorted JJ with a slight smile

"Eww mom that's gross" Jenna stated as she threw herself on the bed

Emily and JJ just laughed as they exchanged a light kiss, "Thanks but you definitely look better than I do" said Emily

"I beg to differ babe" JJ said as she allowed her eyes to trail down her wife's body. Emily was wearing a black long sleeve knee length dress that had a deep V in it as well. She also had on black heels and to top it off her hair had just enough curl in it to just let it fall on her shoulders, which was JJ's favorite way for Emily to wear her hair.

JJ then walked back up to Emily and whispered in her ear, "It definitely does it for me babe. If I could take you right now I would, but I guess I'll have to wait till tonight."

Emily swallowed hard as she caught her breath and tried to keep her composure as JJ stepped away from her. JJ saw Emily's flushed look and smiled, before changing the subject,

"So where are my two handsome boys?"

Emily shook her head and then yelled their names and they came filing into the master bedroom.

Emily and JJ both smiled at their two young boys as they stood next to each other. Ethan was wearing black dress pants with a deep red long sleeve dress shirt and a black tie and his hair was parted in the middle of his forehead since it was a little longer than usual. And Jacob was dressed in black dress pants with a deep blue long sleeve shirt, that almost matched JJ's dress, along with a black tie. His hair was combed over to the right the best that Emily could get it since it had some slight curl to it.

JJ smiled at the boys and was actually stunned by how much Ethan resembled Emily. They had the same facial structure and coloring, as well as the same eyes and hair. Even his personality at times was totally Emily. She could only smile though because the same could be said of Jenna and herself. They had the same facial structure and physical characteristics, such as hair and eyes and it was like staring into a mini version of herself. The only thing with Jenna was the fact that her vocabulary and sometimes the random things that would come out her mouth was totally Emily, but it was also one of the things JJ loved about her daughter. Then there was Jacob. Even though JJ had given birth to him and he had dirty blonde hair, his eyes reminded her of Emily's even though she obviously had no part in that. He was an intriguing child to JJ, because he seemed to resemble both of them in many ways, from physical characteristics to personality.

They finally made it off to church and then back home again and they all snuggled around the fire for their annual 'Night Before Christmas' story. Before JJ was even finished reading the story, all three children were fast asleep. So Emily picked up Ethan and JJ picked up Jacob and they carried them upstairs and got them to bed, before Emily went back down and picked up Jenna, carrying her to bed.

The next morning right around 7am JJ and Emily were snuggled into each other fast asleep, before their bedroom door busted open and three excited children ran in, jumping up on their bed to wake them up.

"Mama, Mama wake up" yelled Jacob as he plopped down on Emily

"Hurry get up it's Christmas!" shouted Ethan as he jumped down next to JJ

"Yeah come mom, get up!" Jenna joined as she began to pull on Emily

"Okay okay" JJ and Emily said in unison as they threw the covers off and grabbed their robes, barely getting them wrapped around them, before Ethan was pulling on JJ's hand, dragging her down the hall and Jacob doing the same to Emily.

Once everyone had opened all of their gifts it was as noisy as ever in the living room, between remote control cars running into each other and karaoke being sung through a machine and the attempt to play Christmas music in the background. But Emily just sat leaning against the couch with JJ snuggled between her legs, her head on Emily's shoulder as they watched and smiled at their children playing.

Then there was a knock on the front door, before Morgan and Garcia came around the corner with their two small children in tow.

"Merry Christmas guys" Garcia said as she sat down next to Emily and JJ

"Merry Christmas Garcia" they replied in unison

"Merry Christmas Morgan" Emily said trying to get her friends attention

"Yeah Merry Christmas Em, JJ" he answered before turning his attention back to the kids and the toys

"He couldn't wait to get here and play with the boys and their toys" said Garcia

JJ and Emily just laughed right before the two Morgan girls came running toward them.

"Merry Christmas Aunt JJ and Aunt Emily" the oldest girl, who was six said as she gave Emily a hug to the best of her ability. The younger, four old girl just smiled as she hugged JJ.

"Merry Christmas Lizzie and Annie" JJ said

Only a few moments later Hotch entered the house with his almost twelve year old son Jack and his ten year old step brother Tim. Along with Hotch's wife Kelly and their 2 year old daughter Katie. Following them in was Reid and his wife Allie and their two and a half year old son Jason. The only one from the team not able to come to the Prentiss-Jaraue household was Rossi because he went to Europe to visit his son.

The adults all sat around on the floor in front of the fire as they watched their children play and interact with one another, realizing the true meaning of Christmas…Which was to be thankful for family and friends.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
